All Elite Wrestling
All Elite Wrestling, LLC (AEW)34 is an American professional wrestling promotion. The promotion was founded by entrepreneurs Shahid and Tony Khan, the owners of the National Football League's Jacksonville Jaguars football team. Professional wrestlers Cody Rhodes, Matt Jackson, and Nick Jackson, collectively known as The Elite, are the company's inaugural contracted talents. The three are serving as both in-ring performers and executive vice presidents for the promotion. History Background In May 2017, professional wrestling journalist Dave Meltzer made a comment that the American professional wrestling promotion Ring of Honor (ROH) could not sell 10,000 tickets for a wrestling event.5 The comment was responded to by professional wrestlers Codyand The Young Bucks (the tag team of Matt and Nick Jackson), who were top stars signed to ROH and good friends both inside and outside of professional wrestling as part of the group Bullet Club (and, later, The Elite).6 They promoted and held an independent professional wrestling event called All In in September 2018, featuring wrestlers from ROH as well as other promotions. The event sold out in 30 minutes and had the largest audience in attendance for a professional wrestling show in America held and organized by promoters not affiliated with WWE or World Championship Wrestling (WCW) since 1993. It was also the largest crowd for a non-WWE wrestling event in America since WCW was acquired by WWE in 2001. The event was attended by 11,263 people.78910 The event was acclaimed, and it led to much online speculation that Cody and The Young Bucks would expand their ambitions and create their own professional wrestling promotion or do a second All In event. People in the television industry were also very impressed with the show Formation On November 5, 2018, several trademarks were filed in Jacksonville, Florida that indicated the launch of All Elite Wrestling. Names filed for trademark included: All Elite Wrestling, AEW All Out, All Out, AEW, Double or Nothing, Tuesday Night Dynamite, AEW Double or Nothing, and several logos.131415 In December 2018, Cody, The Young Bucks, and several other wrestlers left ROH.1617 The official announcement of AEW's creation came at midnight Pacific Time on January 1, 2019 in an episode of Being the Elite, a YouTube web series created by and featuring The Elite. Also announced in the episode was Double or Nothing, AEW's inaugural event and sequel to All In.181920 On January 2, 2019, Cody and The Young Bucks officially signed with the promotion as competitors as well as serving as AEW's co-Executive Vice Presidents, while entrepreneur, football executive, and longtime wrestling fan Tony Khan was announced as the president of the company.2122 Tony and his father, Shahid, were reportedly backing the promotion.2324 The Khans are billionaires and part of the ownership group of the Jacksonville Jaguars and Fulham F.C.25 Cody's wife, Brandi Rhodes, was announced as the company's Chief brand officer on January 3, 2019.2627 On January 8, 2019, the company held its inaugural press conference on the forecourt of the TIAA Bank Field, where they announced talents that were going to perform as part of the promotion, including the team of SoCal Uncensored (Christopher Daniels, Scorpio Sky, and Frankie Kazarian), Dr. Britt Baker, Joey Janela, "Hangman" Adam Page, Pac, and Chris Jericho.28 They also announced a working relationship with Chinese professional wrestling promotion Oriental Wrestling Entertainment(OWE) founded by Japanese wrestler Cima.2930 On February 7, 2019, the group held a press conference where tickets were released for Double or Nothing. Other big announcements included Kenny Omega joining as a competitor and the company's fourth co-Executive Vice President, as well as the signings of Penta El Zero M, Rey Fénix, Trent Beretta, and Chuck Taylor, and a partnership with Mexican promotion Lucha Libre AAA Worldwide. on Easter Sunday, AEW has Purchased and acquired K-1, PRIDE Fighting Championships, Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling, Battlecade Extreme Fighting, Super Brawl MMA productions, Grand Masters of Wrestling, ABC World Championship Boxing, HBO World of Boxing and TVKO. Roster Male Wrestlers * Chris Jericho * Joey Janella * MJF * Pac * Darby Allin * Cima * Kip Sabian * Dustin Rhodes * Jimmy Havoc * Brandon Cutler * Jungle Boy * Michael Nakazawa * Sammy Guevara Transgender Wrestlers * Sonny Kiss Female Wrestlers * Brandi Rhodes * Dr. Brit Baker * Penelope Ford * Nyla Rose * Allie * Aja Kong * Kylie Rae * Bea Priestley * Hikaru Shida * Yuka Sakazaki * Sadie Gibbs Tag Teams * Lucha Bros. (Pentagon Jr. & Rey Fenix) * Best Friends (Chuckie T & Trent Beretta) Factions * Socal Uncensored (Christopher Daniels, Kazarian, Scorpio Sky) * The Elite (Young Bucks, Cody Rhodes, Kenny Omega, Hangman Adam Page) Titles Category:Wrestling Organizations Category:2018 Category:2019